Ruby Remembrance
by JMichellex
Summary: Her pink spinel eyes slowly fluttered open. Blossom gazed at the water. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was at the pond. She came here every single morning to watch the sun rise. For some reason whenever the sun reflected on the water at that time it strangely reminded her of his eyes. His ruby red eyes. She missed him...would he ever come back? BrickxBlossom One-shot.


**Title: **Ruby Remembrance

**Pairing: **Brick/Blossom (Reds)**  
**

**Summary: **Her pink spinel eyes slowly fluttered open. Blossom gazed at the water. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was at the pond. She came here every single morning to watch the sun rise. For some reason whenever the sun reflected on the water at that time it strangely reminded her of his eyes. His ruby red eyes. She missed him...would he ever come back?

* * *

Her pink spinel eyes slowly fluttered open. Blossom gazed at the water and how shortly it would be until the sunrise would begin to show. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was at the pond. She must had dozed off. She came here every single morning to watch the sun rise. For some reason whenever the sun reflected on the water at that time it strangely reminded her of his eyes. His ruby red eyes.

No matter how much she tried she just couldn't get his eyes out of her mind. They were etched into her memory...her memory and heart. She couldn't remember his face only his eyes and his will to never back out of a fight. She admires everything about him. It pained her that he and brothers left long ago. They left when they were ten away from the girls without a single trace.

Blossom sighed thinking of how long it would be until the sun came for she wished to see its beauty. Especially since it would always remind her of him. She noticed a wilting blossom and plucked it. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Isn't this great?" She sarcastically questioned. "Just like this flower, I can easily wilt." Tears began to form around her eyes. "I miss...I miss you."  
She whispered.

Her auburn hair gently danced with the light breeze. She felt a tug at her heart. Her tears stroked her cheeks. Blossom yearned to see him again. Her lips wanted to touch his. In every dream his face was a blur, always hidden in the shadows except for his eyes and it haunted her. She clenched her fists tight shaking with depression and anger. Her hands began to clench the hem of her light pink tank top. The jeans she wore kept her legs warm. "My only love sprung from my only hate." She sobbed.

"Romeo and Juliet am I correct?" She stiffened. Blossom was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone coming.

"Y-yes." Blossom stuttered. She always loved Romeo and Juliet. It was understandable of their love for each other. The speeches, sonnets, poems, plays that Shakespeare wrote just interested her.

"Ah. I always liked the works of William Shakespeare." The male voice mused out loud. He sat down next to her as her face was still hidden away from him. "What made you come out this early?"

"I always come here every single morning to watch the sunrise." Blossom mumbled out loud. "It clears my thoughts from pain. But yet at the same time it seems to give me pain as well." She didn't know why she was blurting this out to a stranger, but for some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable with him knowing either. They still hadn't spared a glance at one another as they waited for the sun to come and go.

"Interesting. How does it heal yet cause you pain at the same time?" He questioned out loud. She thought about for a second before replying.

"Whenever the sun rises, the way it shines brightly reminds me of the eyes of someone that I used to know. It takes away the pain because that person was important to me, but yet it seems to add pain as well because I haven't seen them for a long while." She choked out. They sat down in silence for awhile. Every single second seeming like an hour. It was a few minutes before one of them decided to speak again.

"Hey do you know where I can find Blossom Utonium?" She released a chuckle. He was sitting right next to Blossom Utonium. She finally turned to face him and noticed he had auburn hair as well and a red cap. Déjà vu.

"That would be me, do I know you? Your hat and hair look famil-" She stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and cupped her cheeks. Ruby red eyes.

"Brick." She gasped. "Is it really you?" Blossom's bittersweet tears began to flow out once more. "It can't be. It can't."  
"It's me Blossom. It's me Brick and I have something to say." He focused on her eyes, but he spared a quick unnoticed glance to her lips. "God you are beautiful." He whispered. Blossom stiffened freaking out on the inside. The eyes that had haunted her, the man, who she yearned for was right in front of her.

"Why did you leave?" She whispered.

"I had to Blossom...For Him to leave you guys at peace." He grumbled. "You should've heard the plans he had for you when you were older. He had plans only for you Blossom...Not for Buttercup or Bubbles only plans to get rid of you!" Brick began to shake with anger. It was unfair he thought."On your sixteenth birthday he planned to kill you in sleep!"

"Why even bother protecting me? You thought of me as an enemy did you not?" Blossom tried hiding her face from him, but Brick cupped her cheeks a little tighter having her face him still.

"No. I didn't think of you as an enemy Blossom. The time when you tried to kill us with kisses for the second time that's when I began to think of you." She shook her head 'no'. It was impossible for him to think of her. A girl who he hated in the very beginning. "Blossom don't you remember the good times we had before we disappeared?"

'Good memories?' She thought. 'What good memories?' He saw the confusion in her eyes. It made him upset. The two really did wipe away her memory.

"Blossom...You really don't remember do you?" He questioned. She shook her head 'no' once more. He began to lean in towards her face.

"Blossom, I'm going to kiss you." Her pink spinel eyes widened. Did he just say he was going to kiss her? Blossom didn't have time to respond because next thing she knew was that his lips were smashed onto hers. Moving in harmony as millions of sparks flew. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And her slender arms hugged onto his neck. They stopped for a break and laid down on the grass, cuddling with one another, as Blossom gazed into his eyes. "Do you remember?"

She sat still trying to unlock her memories. Then it hit her. She cried out in pain clenching her head. Blossom remembered. She remembered every single thing. The times when they played at the playground in secret when they were six. "I, I remember-" She released a scream. The memories. They hurt to remember. The times when they played soccer when they were seven. The time the would go out for ice cream by themselves when they were eight. The times when they would read books together in the library when they were at the age of nine.

Then came the most heart-breaking memory...the time when they were ten. She was laughing with Brick when they came to her house. They were going to tell the professor that he decided to officially become good. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he said the words, _'I like you.' _Blossom was so happy that she cried and said the same. They thought it was going to be good when Brick picked up on something that he dazed out. Then his eyes turned a darker shade of red as he wrapped his arm around Blossom protectively. She remembered everything perfectly now on that day. She found the reason of why she had such a strong dislike for her father now. The unknown reason now known. Blossom felt such a strong dislike for him that she just left the house and moved into an apartment while Buttercup and Bubbles still lived happily there.  
_  
-Flashback_

"Blossom just know that I really like you and that I will do anything to protect you." She stared at him. Why did he changed moods all of the sudden?

"Blossom!" Her father shouted out.

"Ah the professor is here! We can tell him the good news Brick." She cheered with a smile. The red door of her house slammed open and she noticed her father with a gun. Not just any gun. A gun with antidote X. "Professor what's with the gun?" He began to aim it at Brick. "No! Professor! Brick is on our side now! Don't shoot him him!"

"Blossom, dear, I'm sorry, but I'm aiming this gun at you too I need to erase your memories of spending time with him." Her eyes widened. No. This could not be happening. "This brand of antidote X is actually antidote X2...It should erase some of your memories with him." Brick pushed her to the side shouting for her to escape and leave when all over a sudden a red cloud began to appear. A claw grabbed him by the neck causing her to cry.

"Brick!" She sobbed. "Let go of him!"

"Why hello Blossom!" Him. Blossom ran towards the both of them when something shot her leg. She released a bloodcurdling scream.

"Blossom this is antidote XT, its temporary so you shouldn't have your powers for a short while." The professor mumbled. She felt betrayed.

"Leave Brick alone Him!" Him stared at her with a grin. She got up and ran once more when the professor shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry about this, but it seems you'll never understand." He grabbed another gun from his pocket and aimed it at her. He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right through her. Her screams were nearly heard throughout the town.

"Blossom!" Brick shouted.

"Brick my son! You had forgotten that you are enemies so I will have to erase your memories myself." The demon sneered. He directed a glare at the nearly unconscious Blossom. She got up and clutched a hand to her chest as the blood seeped through her shirt. Her sobs of torment and distress were heard by Brick. He didn't like it one bit. He hated the cries that were caused by them.

"You guys are truly evil." She choked out. "I will never stop fighting the two of you. I will destroy you with all I got. I will kill you!" Her eyes began to glow with such anger. "I will make sure that it is the last thing I do. I won't give up. I have a will to keep fighting the two of you!" Blossom's eyes widened. The pain...it was excruciating. She took a step towards them, struggling not to cry.

Another bullet was loaded. They all heard the click of the gun except Blossom, for she was nowhere near the gun nor did she have her super hearing. She gritted her teeth feeling like she could taste the iron rusty liquid. Then came a bang. The antidote X2 bullet shot through her as she released a cry full of agony. "Blossom!" Brick shouted then the antidote X2 bullet shot through him too.  
_  
-End of Flashback_

"How did you remember?" She croaked. "How?" He gazed into her eyes sighing before he ran his hand through her auburn hair.

"The antidote X2 bullet is only affective if you were shot with antidote X or antidote XT." He murmured.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that all of this happened." Blossom whimpered. "I didn't want it to happen! I'm sorr-"

"Blossom. Look at me. It was never your fault. I love you Blossom. You don't know how much I wanted to say that to you for a long while. I love you." He kissed her once more and they grabbed onto each other tightly.

"Brick?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." At the moment when she said those words the sun began to rise. He smiled at her as his arms clung tighter  
around her waist.

"Happy 16th birthday Blossom." Brick announced. He grabbed a box out of her pocket and gave it to her. Opening it she gasped. It was gorgeous...it was a pink lotus blossom flower pendant with a diamond located on the center as it hanged on a gold chain.

"Br-Brick I love it...but what happened to Him? Didn't you say he was going to kill me?"

"Him is dead. I killed him before he had the chance to get to you. I had to gain his trust Bloss...I had to pretend I was an enemy of yours for years." She released a sob of happiness and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you! I love you so much. My dreams of your eyes that had haunted me can now rest in peace since you're here with me. Thank you."

"Blossom, I want you to stay with me forever, run off with me. What do you say? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I may be a brick, but I need someone like you, a beautiful flower that gives me strength. A beautiful blossom that I love." Brick nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck. What could she say to something like that? What could she say to a wonderful and handsome man like him?

"Of course Brick." Her pink spinel eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and his ruby red eyes seemed to glow with happiness. "Yes! No need to ask such a question. Of course I would stay with you." He kissed her with a strong passion and she ran her hands through his auburn hair feeling the endless sparks. He didn't want to let go of her. He needed her just like she needed him. They loved each other and would stay together with each other forever.


End file.
